America's Hero
by rachgreengeller
Summary: In the era of Mad Men Olivia and Fitz are involved in a tempestuous romance as he is poised to be the first man on the moon. Loosely based on "From the Earth to the Moon." These characters are the property of Shoinda Rhimes and ABC
1. Chapter 1

Apologies to everyone about my other stories. They will be updated , but I have been playing with this idea for quite a while. I have been watching the mini series "From the Earth to the Moon" in which Tony plays an astronaut who goes to the moon. He actually plays Neil Armstrong the first man on the moon, who is a real person. I decided to take our couple back in time to the Mad 60's like in "Mad Men" and put a spin on this AU.

The office was lit with the artificial light and had that Madison Avenue type feel to it. The scents that ran through the air were combined with Hai Karate and Aqua Net. Here was the home of the geniuses that told the world that if their armpits smelled like flowers , then they would find happiness. Women sat at their desks busily working to the sound of the clippety clack of the typewriters. Men seemed to think that they were the Prince Charmings that these modern girls were looking for. Land one and their life would become a fairy tale. Then the woman would move with him to his castle in the suburbs like Tarrytown or Long Island , give birth to his children and her life would be complete. This would be the case for some women, but not for Olivia Pope. She was the strong, independent woman who appreciated every step that her black sisters had taken in the South. Right now, she was a mere secretary,but she had higher hopes than that.

The photographers stood around the office as the man walked through. He was a study in handsomeness modeled right after the late JFK. He had that Kennedy like look with his wavy hair that had to be tamed with hair gel. Flashes would blind the normal man, but Fitzgerald T Grant the third was very used to it. This was all part of his destiny, to make his mark in history. Wearing a suit that was tailored and expensive, he waved and smiled like the politician he was born to be. There was a slight change in the program though. After attending Harvard, he showed an aptitude for science . This allowed him to enter MIT and eventually he became a Navy Pilot. Already accomplished, he had been approached to be a part of the NASA program. With his movie star looks, he was a poster boy for the infant space program. Now the agency landed him for Ford Motors and that was a cause to celebrate.

"My boy is going to the moon." Crowed Cyrus Beane. Beane was Grant's father's friend who had appointed himself as his manger. The older man fixed his arm around the younger man. He called him his golden boy. He had seen better days with the thinning blonde hair and out of style suit he wore.

All of the career girls strained their necks to get a glimpse of the hero. He had already orbited the earth and had been poised to be the first on the moon. The big cheeses of the offices came out to greet the two men, they had the typical male bonding session complete with cigars and whiskey. The smells were enough to sicken Olivia. She turned in her chair hoping to avoid the whole thing. Catching her white gogo boots on the chair, she stood up.

"I can't work with all this racket." She said as she held her ears. "All this fuss for one man."

Abby Whelan was her friend and roommate. She met her when she arrived in NY. Abby had on a plaid jumper and her red hair was teased and on top of her head. She had her share of admirers including a shy copywriter who had a bow tie and horn rimmed glasses. He couldn't help looking at her. She usually just brushed off David Rosen, but today she smiled at him. His day was made.

"I saw what this guy looks like in Life Magazine and I would go into orbit with him." Abby sighed.

"I thought you were a Democrat. He's a Republican." Olivia stated matter of factly. "Although it is pretty amazing, he has walked in space."

"I thought you didn't buy into this hero worship." Giggled Abby.

"Well someday this guy is supposed to be running for President and I might get to help on his campaign . You know I am apolitical." Olivia got up from her seat and started for the hallway . Those files weren't going to travel by themselves and her boss needed them yesterday. She sighed and then started for the file room. Satisfied with her bounty, she left the room and headed back into the hallway. She had no idea that she would trip and the files would scatter all over the floor. Olivia immediately tried to pick up the manila folders. Out of nowhere someone handed her a folder . She looked over to see who her savior was .

The man and woman got up from the floor at the same time. With a cigarette sticking out of the corner of his mouth, he valiantly made his way up from the floor first. He then extended his hand to Olivia to help her up.

"Thank you." Olivia took the man's hand as he pulled her to her feet.

Fitzgerald took a long look at this beauty. Everything about her said no, especially society. Thank God this wasn't the South. He noticed something else about her, she was a woman who obviously was no dummy. She just had that look about her. Her afro , the short dress, and hot pink sheath made her look like one of those fashion models in London.

"No sweat, " he said as took a puff from his cigarette. "And you are?" he asked curiously.

"Olivia." She shyly said as she stuck her hand out .

Putting the cigarette back between his lips , he extended his hand to her

"Fitz, just call me Fitz. Pretty lady." He gazed at her chocolate eyes. She seemed hypnotized by his slate blue ones. The two just seemed to be caught up in the world of each other. They didn't care about any one else for the moment. His hand seemed to graze her arm and it sent tingles through her body. She immediately took her files and started to walk away.

"Will I see you at this shin dig?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I think its just for the partners and their wives.I don't think I am invited." She said lowering her head. She knew the pecking order of the office and she knew how low on the totem poll she was.

"Well I want you to come , as my guest." Fitz said. "I've got to get back in there, so will I see you there?"

"I'll try." She smiled honestly.

"Trying is good." He took out the cigarette and smiled at her. "I'll take that as a yes. See ya Later, Olivia."

As he walked away, Olivia couldn't help to look at the rear view. He had a fine ass packed into that business suit . She could just imagine how it would look in one those tight space suits. Talk about fine. He obviously took care of himself. No cheap cologne on him. Only the best for Fitzgerald Grant.

Returning from the file room, Olivia noticed that Abby had finally given Rosen the time of day. She found out he originally was going to law school, before he studied advertising. He still harbored the desire to go to Dartmouth . He seemed a nice enough guy and he sure liked her roomie. Most importantly, he could get the two girls into the cocktail party in Grant's honor. Olivia reapplied her white lipstick and took Rosen's other arm.

"Now I have two beautiful dates." He exclaimed looking at Abby and Olivia.

Olivia knew she would see her white knight again.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks gladiators for supporting this new story. I am excited of where this story can go and you might be surprised where your faves might show up. I had to have Cyrus , Abby, and David so far but other gladiators will also be introduced. But thanks for the great reviews and be assured that there will be lots of that Olitz lovin.

Olivia surveyed the room. She couldn't believe how tacky it looked. There were middle aged men with their arms around young girls. They had a drink in their hands and prided themselves of being the masters of their fate. Some had cigars in their mouths , others smoked cigarettes. The smoke in the room made Olivia gag. A random Beatles song played on the record player. Olivia knew the group was popular but she preferred to hear some Smoky or the Temptations or the Supremes. She guessed it was a good song. She heard a random group of men talking and then she strolled toward them to see that Fitz was among. These men hung on his every word as he chatted about his adventures in space.

"I couldn't get the damn door open and then I realized that there was no air in space and everything flew back into my face. All of my shit!" Fitz laughed and so did the other men and their dates.

Olivia stood holding her drink . She didn't say a word but he could just tell her presence , especially when some of the drunken men began to make comments.

"Hi ya honey."

Hot mama!"

"Come to daddy, brown sugar."

Fitz couldn't have this goddess, this angel be treated like this. He took her hand and then led her away from the was above all a gentleman and a representative of NASA. Image was everything.

"Thank you." Olivia gave a shy smile as she faced Fitz.

"These yahoos have to realize that you are a lady. " He said looking at her with sincere eyes. Olivia could just keep staring into those eyes all night. He had steely blue eyes that seemed to be calling out to her. They were eyes of determination.

"Well you are my knight in shining armor." She said sweetly. "You rescued me from that pack of jackals ."

"I live to rescue damsels in distress. Fight fire breathing dragons, Stuff like that ."

"Spout corny pick up lines." Olivia took a sip of her drink.

"Hey, " Fitz pretended to be insulted by that comment. He then took from his pocket a cigarette and then put it in his mouth. Olivia hated the smoke , but she couldn't help but be turned on as she saw his lips caress the cigarette as he lit it. She started to think that she would like to have those lips on her.

"You must be so used to talking to people." Olivia commented.

"Well, its kind of a family thing. My father was Governor of California and he wants me to follow in his footsteps . He kind of wants me in the White House someday. I can see it, or maybe I will just go back to MIT and teach after I have retired. I mean after the moon, where else can I go?" he took a long sip of his drink and finished it.

Olivia noticed it was empty . She went to grab it and he stopped her.

"No Olivia, you are my date. I will get the drinks." Fitz took her glass and then he went to the bar. Abby rushed over with David in tow. She couldn't wait to talk to her friend about this new man. She was dead and determined to meet the astronaut. Now was her chance.

"Okay , Liv spill it!" Abby demanded. "How are things going with Space Hottie?"

"He is a gentleman." Olivia smiled. "And nice to talk to ."

"That's no fun." Giggled Abby.

"You are terrible." Said Olivia as Fitz arrived with their drinks in his hand. Thanking him, she looked to her right and saw how eager her friends were to meet him.

"Capt Grant, this is my roommate and friend , Abby Whelan and her date David Rosen. Abby , David , Fitzgerald Grant, " she said formally. David could see that Abby could not stop staring at Fitz. That smile, that hair, it literally made him sick how perfect this guy was . Fitz actually took her hand and kissed it. That was enough for David and he pulled her away immediately. There was enough competition in the room.

"You seem to have a way with the ladies." Olivia made an off the cuff comment.

"But right now, there is only one lady I am interested in. " He took her small hand and lifted it to his lips. He then lightly kissed it. She could feel the intensity between the two of them. There was something that she had never felt with any other man. She could literally feel her panties getting wetter every minute that she was standing with him. He just wanted to take her away from the room and make love to her . If there wasn't a room full of people , he would have done it right then and there. He then looked up at her with those eyes.

Olivia usually didn't do things like this. She was a good girl. Well everyone is a little wild in college. But this man was different. He was intelligent, charming, and oh so good looking. She had also been cautious with her previous relationships, this man seemed dangerous. After all, he had walked in space and came from money. He was exciting and just what she needed at this moment.

"Hey, you want to get some air?" Fitz offered . Olivia knew ultimately what he meant. She looked around the room to see where Abby was. She saw her with her tongue down Rosen's mouth as he had his hand up her jumper. She had found someone for the night.

"Let's " Olivia took his hand as the two made their way from the party. He whistled for a cab to take them to his hotel. Opening the door, the driver made a face at the couple getting in the cab. Fitz gave him a look back and then sped off to the Waldorf.

When they got to his room, he took his hand and slammed the door shut. He then went to the radio and turned on some music and led Olivia to the bed. When he found the station he was looking for, he turned around and then ran his hands through her hair. He then forced himself on her and began to feel her chest. He kept kissing her as he tried to reach around to unzip her dress. At the same time, Olivia was kissing and trying to rip the tie off of him. He finally backed away and then took off his own tie.

Olivia gave him a sexy smile as she realized the song that was playing was one of her favorites. It was Marvin and Tammy singing the words. "You're all I need to get by" He turned around and then she saw what the shirt was hiding. Only the most delicious six pack she had ever seen on a man. She just wanted to lick every one of those ripping abs. With the shirt open, he walked back over to the bed and resumed the kissing. His mouth engulfed hers as his tongue met hers. With the dress unzipped , he pushed it off her body. Her skin was so soft and her hair smelled of coconut. Her hands found their way into his hair , she just wanted to wrap her fingers around those dark curls.

"Fuck me." She whispered. He moved her down on the bed and took his teeth and pulled down her panties. She kept moaning with every move he made. He then took his large fingers and put them on her folds. It was obvious that the man knew how to make a lady feel good. She grinded her hips as he moved her. Gritting her teeth, she could feel it coming . She wanted to grab onto something so she could finish this ride. Throwing her head back , she opened her mouth and yelled.

"Damn Baby!" she exclaimed.

"You 're tight. Come on sweet baby, come for me."

She could feel it coming. It was almost as if a gusher was getting ready to explode. The pressure was there and she was holding on with each move. When he saw that she was ready , he then had unbuckled his belt and pants and he eased himself on her. Moving his hips, he took his member and inserted into her. At first, it seemed that she was uncomfortable with its size . But with every driving force, he kept pushing into her further. Now she held onto the sheet with each push, she opened her mouth and then kept moaning. When she reached orgasm, a smile crossed her face. She then collapsed.

"That's how I take a lady into orbit." Fitz said as poured himself a drink and lit a cigarette.

Olivia was speechless. He lit another one and offered it to her. In her state, she took it. It actually felt good to have it in her mouth. She remembered the last time she smoked was in college at some party. He just wanted to see her lips wrapped around something that he could look at. Finally the silence broke and Olivia took a puff

"What's it like up there?" she said with wide open eyes.

Taking a puff. Fitz looked out and was mentally coming up with some brilliant answer.

"Well, it's like nothing you will ever see. It almost seems like the darkness is infinite. But then there are these millions and millions of stars. Tiny little diamonds that shine. You look at it and you think of the vastness of it all. I mean, here we are on this planet. Then you see the universe and you can't but be awed by the face that there could be other planets, or other universes. It's incredible when you think about it."

"Sounds groovy." Olivia smiled.

"I can't even imagine what the moon will be like. I mean being the first man to ever set foot on it. It will be a day that will be remembered forever. It hasn't happened yet, but I know I am going to be that man. " Taking her hand. "I want you to be with me when that happens. I know you and I just met, but I have never have felt this way for any woman before. " he said sincerely.

"You mean , you don't care if I am …" Olivia couldn't finish the sentence.

"I don't see color. I just see a woman in front of me. A woman I think I could fall in love with."

The two began to kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow gladiators ! I am still amazed that Joke got served a can of whoop ass Grant style. That is one bad ass President and he couldn't have been sexier last night. Huck really showed that he has a human side when he went to see his son and his wife kept him from him. Abby and Liv ..ah the female bromance has returned.

But anyway, here is more story. Thanks again to you wonderful reviewers and readers feel free to leave lots of yummy comments.

Olivia slowly pulled down the sheets from her. She surveyed the room around her and all of its opulence. Velvet drapes and expensive lamps. Bottles sat on the nightstand as well as a bucket and two champagne glasses. She started to come out of her drunken haze. With day old liner, caked on her half opened eyes, she saw the large lump next to her and heard his snoring. Drinking the elegance of the room in, she was partly marveled at it and disgusted with herself. As young career girls, her and Abby had sometimes wandered through the lobbies of some of these the kind of thing girls do. This was about the last place she expected to be .

"Uhhh" the lifeless lump moaned.

The noise startled her. Then he carefully lifted the sheets as he peeked from under them. Olivia watched cautiously . She didn't know what she was going to do when the astronaut woke up. Her first impulse was to flee. Nice girls don't get drunk. Nice girls don't spend the nights with strange men and they definitely don't wake up in hotels like the Waldorf. He pulled down the sheets to reveal the matted mess of curls that was glued to his head. He blinked his eyes to adjust them to the lighted room. Olivia 's mouth flew open when she saw that he was completely naked , but one thing was certain, there was a part of him that was definitely wide awake.

"Good morning , beautiful" Fitz groaned. Leaning over to her, he gave her a stubble faced smile.

"I can't believe this." Olivia said as she started to get up from the bed. He immediately took his hand to stop her from leaving. Holding it flat, she couldn't move the sheet .

"You don't have to leave Fitzy, stay beautiful." He crowed. He took his fingers and ran them down her bare shoulder. "I'll order some room service, " he kissed the shoulder. "We'll eat" then he kissed it again. "Then we will pick up where we left off last night."

Olivia was thoroughly disgusted with this lothario. How could she fall for this playboy's lines? He was so shallow and contemptible. Definitely a product of Hefner's philosophy and she could picture him being surrounded by a bevy of those bunnies. She was an intelligent woman whose judgement was clouded by liquor and a handsome man. She just knew she felt something and that is what led her to this place and this man.

"I usually don't do things like this." She muttered. "I am a respectable girl who doesn't jump into bed with the first man I see. I certainly don't hop into bed with rich white guys. I also don't spend the night in a fancy hotel room with strangers. I am not a hoe." She had to acclimate who she was before they went any further. Actually all she did was want to get her clothes and leave.

"I could tell you weren't like those other girls. That's why I wanted to get to know you better. " he said as he pulled the sheet around his naked body. Olivia could still see the tanned skin and muscles .

Finding her clothes on the floor, she pulled her dress over her head and then pulled on her hose and started to zip her boots. She felt that she had to let this guy who she really was. "I am not a good time girl, Captain Grant. I realize that you are a celebrity and probably have had your share of women. I am probably just another notch on the bedpost to you. "

"I told you I loved you." He moaned as he got up to stop her.

Putting her hand up to hush him she just shook her head. "You know baby, you have probably said that line before. Probably a lot too. And I really wish I could believe you , but it just don't work that way . I have an agenda and a life. We were just two people who came together one night to release some stress. Now we will go on our merry little ways. I will sell the American dream and you will blast into space. Now if you will excuse me." Olivia started to get up from the side of the bed.

He gently grabbed her arm. "Olivia, I said I love you and I meant it. I am not the type of guy who says I love you to get a broad into bed."

This stopped her for a moment.

Shaking her head and pulling on the boots she said, "I can't do this."

He got up and faced her as he held her hands. Looking into her eyes, he sincerely said. "I know you think this is crazy and you are probably right. You think I am this playboy astronaut with hot and cold running women. Nothing could be further than the truth. I am an old fashioned romantic. When it all comes down to it, I want to have someone to come home to when I splashdown. I want to know that when I am up there, there is someone whose heart beats with mine even though we are millions of miles away. "

She liked what she was hearing. He was just trying to state his case and show her that he wasn't like those guys back at the office. He wasn't a skirt chaser, he just wanted someone to love.

Turning to him , she said "Fitz, I don't even know you. I mean, I have read about you in the papers and magazines, but I don't know you. And you know nothing about me.I mean, people are gonna say things about me and you have no idea. It all sounds beautiful in theory, but baby that ain't real."

Fitz knew he wanted her. Not just her body, but her mind and soul as well. She was this beautiful flower who grew in the wild. She didn't really need to be tamed, she needed to be nurtured. He thought if he spent some time with her, took her to dinner, talked with her he could convince her.

"Then why don't we slow things down, tonight I will come over and take you on a date."

This intrigued her. This man was willing to take the time and get to know her. She must be worth something to someone like him. Maybe not all men were pigs. Maybe she was really encountering a true gentleman. He then got up from the bed, pulled on his boxer shorts and pulled the NASA t shirt over his head. Next he took her hand and sweetly said.

"Olivia? Miss Pope? I would like to ask you out. I would love to take you on a date if you would let me."He looked into her eyes and gave her a sweet puppy eyes look. She couldn't resist laughing at him.

"How can I say no to those eyes." She giggled. Next , she opened her purse and took out a piece of paper . Grabbing a pen from the desk, she wrote down her address and phone number on a cocktail napkin. "There you go Captain." She handed the napkin to him. He examined it and then grinned.

"Expect me at eight." He then walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Livvy"

Smiling, she closed the door and headed toward the elevator. She had seen those looks before. What kind of a girl was staying in a hotel like that ? She was obviously trashy , maybe a hooker even. People weren't used to a girl like her from the rural South spending time in places like this. But she was the one who had caught the eye of this amazing man. She knew there might be problems down the line, but right now she just wanted to enjoy the ride. And it would be righteous.

Seeing the bus, she stood for a moment and then hailed a cab like she had seen the rich white girls do. She was just as good as them. In fact, she was now in their league. She was going on a date with a famous astronaut. Maybe she should break into her bank account and buy herself a new dress. She deserved it.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright gladiators! I think we have all cooled down from that phone call. I want to thank everyone for their comments and support. I promise to update my other stories and have a great idea for the holidays as well, We will need our fan fics to get us through the winter hiatus. But am glad you are enjoying this idea I had. Hang on because our couple will be having the biggest trial of their love soon.

Olivia held it in her hands. She couldn't believe how much it would have normally cost. She heard some of the girls at the advertising agency talking about a second hand designer store. Walking through it was just like a fantasy land. Most of her friends would have been happy to go to Gimbels or Macy's for their clothes. But this was different. She was going on a date with an astronaut. That was celebrity status in the mid 60's

This guy was not only an astronaut , but rich. He was the only son of the Grant political dynasty. Olivia had done her homework. She had found an old article from Life where it described the young astronaut's career and family background. There was one thing that puzzled her and that was the smiling brunette with the teased hair in several of the pictures. She wondered if the girl was anything to the man.

Olivia held the garment bag and shopping bags as she climbed up the walk up. Brooklyn couldn't compare with the glamour of Manhattan, but it was all she could afford for now. She played with the idea of law school for a while, but making money was the most important thing. When she opened the door, her nose picked up the unmistakable scent of marijuana.

Abby sat on the threadbare couch passing a joint to David. His arm around her as he accepted it. Next to them was someone who was unfamiliar to Olivia. Her hair was long and curly and she wore flowers in her hair. Wearing a peasant blouse and a long flowing skirt, she took the joint from David as he passed it to her. A smile came to her face as she inhaled.

Slamming the door and locking it , Olivia screamed."Do you want to get us busted?" She dropped her bags and ran to the window to shut the blinds.

"Mellow out baby. Life is groovy." The young woman said in a haze.

David could see that Olivia was not happy. He felt the need to introduce his friend.

"Olivia, this is Quinn, she writes for several underground papers and is a poet."

Olivia offered her hand to Quinn. She took it . "War is unhealthy for all living things. Power to the people!" she held her hand in a fist salute. "I am with you , my sista."

Olivia gave a perplexed look. She retrieved her bags until Abby began her questioning. "Someone didn't come home last night. Does that mean she spent the night with Captain Dreamboat? "

"If you must know, it got so late that he invited me to spend the night . We were talking and then he couldn't allow me to go all the way back here, so he had me sleep there.I am going to lay down and then take a bath . " Olivia walked into her room and then collapsed.

Several hours later, she wrapped a purple kimono robe around her. Turning on the faucets, she added some bath salts and then sunk into the water. Before she entered the tub, she turned on the transistor radio in the bathroom. Laying her head back, she luxuriated in the tub. Her clit was still sore from the night before. She had to admit , he was good.

Baby love , my baby love

I need you , oh how I need you

But all you do is treat me bad

Break my heart and leave me sad

Tell me what I did do wrong

To make you stay away so long.

Olivia sang to the radio as she took the razor and shaved her legs. As she lifted her legs, she had fond memories of how he made her feel when she did it the night before. The steam from the water drifted up . When she was done, she wrapped the brown terrycloth towel around her body. She caught a glimpse of herself in the steamed bathroom mirror. She may have been petite , but she had perky breasts and long legs. Taking the lotion, she rubbed it on her legs and stomach. Holding up her towel, she made her way to the bedroom.

First , she pulled up the nylons . Next she opened up her dresser and pulled on a slip Taking the dress from the garment bag, she took a look at it. It was probably some spoiled debutante 's dress, but for whatever reason it was hers now. She put her fingers over the label which bore the legend Christian Dior. Olivia had been a student of fashion from way back. When she arrived in NY, she managed to get herself invited to a few designers fashion shows.

She absolutely adored the Supremes and took one look at her own hair. Sometimes she would be proud of the fierce afro, but tonight she had to be gorgeous. She went to work on her hair until it mirrored the picture of Diana Ross. It was piled high on top of her head. Next she swiped some white lipstick across her full lips. The eyes were lined with kohl and made her look like a model. The final touch was the dress. It was long and glamourous , reminded her of something that Jackie Kennedy would have wore. Maybe she did.

Laughter came from the other room. The three people were obviously high and that had resulted in them stuffing themselves with chicken, Oreos, and pizza. It was definitely a case of the munchies that was sprawled all over the coffee table. The music of the Jefferson Starship's "White Rabbit" blared from the stereo.

Abby knew she heard a knock at the door. In the middle of the laughing, she got up to answer it.

Opening the door , she saw there was a man in a tux holding an orchid. She resumed her laughter.

"I don't understand . I must have the wrong place. " Fitz said confused. "I was looking for Olivia Pope."

Abby smiled at the handsome man. "Nope , you got the right place. Come in." He entered the door and saw the three people sprawled on the floor on velvet cushions. So this is what people did in their time he thought.

Quinn immediately recognized who he was and started one of her rants ,"The US government has wasted million of dollars on space travel when they should be more concerned in ending the senseless slaughter of young boys lives."

Fitz was confused. He had never really been around these kind of people. Maybe if he was going to be going into politics he should listen to them. Harvard wasn't really considered a liberal school and then he entered the military. Going from boarding school to political fundraisers , he was exposed to the rich and powerful. No one had ever really talked about listening to the public or what they could do for them. It was all about power.

He sat down holding the corsage and then turned to talk to Quinn."But the race for space was something that was started way before the war. It began back when Russia started sending rockets into space. The late President Kennedy declared we would have a man on the moon before the end of the decade. Plus there have been a lot of developments that could better mankind as a result of the space program. In medicine, communications, and yes even in defense. "

Quinn answered, "No one should have to die for the sake of progress."

Abby went to Olivia's door and pounded on it. "Hey! Major Nelson is here!" she screamed. Olivia took her fur wrap and clutch and headed for the living room. Seeing her, made Fitz speechless. He could only stand up and hand her the flower box.

Before him stood an ebony goddess. Her black hair was piled on top of her head and plastered down with Aqua Net. The hair was wrapped with a small rhinestone tiara Around her neck was a string of pearls that had belonged to her late mother. The matching earrings dangled from her earlobes. The face was done with the precision of a Hollywood make up artist with a look that reminded him of when he went to the premiere of the movie "Cleopatra" seeing the regal queen herself. Elizabeth Taylor . Her shoes lifted her high above the wooden floor at least a few more than her 5'4 frame. The dress framed every curve of her body and draped elegantly over it. She truly looked like an angel garbed in white.

He looked the part of a movie star . His hair was slicked down , with his unruly curls tamed. There was one stubborn piece of hair that wouldn't stay in place. He had referred to it as his "Superman" curl because it resembled the comic book hero's curl in the middle of his forehead. His mouth formed into a smile showing off the pearly whites that had graced many a cover of a magazine and would continue to grace more. Tonight , he was wearing a form fitted tuxedo that barely covered the massive bulk of his arms and upper body. The slacks had been tailored to fit his long legs. The bow tie set off his neck and the blue pocket square showed off his steely grey blue eyes. The final look was the black tied shoes that were polished and looked like new.

"For you , Mademoiselle" he announced as he handed her the floral box. He took the orchid and slid the ribbon over her tiny wrist. She immediately bent down to smell its exotic fragrance. Next he retrieved her fur and draped it over her arms.

"Cinderella, your carriage awaits." he said as he offered his arm to Olivia. She wondered when it would be midnight and her fairytale would end. In the meantime, she was out with her 20th century prince.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia had only seen this kind of VIP room on television or in a magazine. So this was how the better half lived ? She was excited enough to go out with this handsome man, but being treated like a movie star? She couldn't have imagined it in a million years. There was just one thing that she couldn't understand. If he was on a date with her, why wasn't she included in the pictures?

"One more Fitz" the photographer yelled as he took the picture. Fitz smiled the million dollar smile as he was surrounded by a group of young models. He wanted to get to his date and sometimes the whole publicity thing just was a pain. He also knew that Cyrus was behind the stunt. The girls sat and sipped their champagne which was a prop from the picture. They also giggled and kept flirting with the handsome astronaut. Olivia just got more and more steamed as the girls intruded in her and Fitz evening.

"Liv, it's just publicity. Nothing more. You are my girl but I have an image. " Fitz tried to explain. Cyrus took it up on himself. "Cyrus Beane, me and Fitz's father go way back. He left me to be in charge of his boy's career. When this whole NASA thing came along, it kind of changed things. " the man extended out his hand to introduce himself to Olivia. She smiled uneasily and shook his hand. "Instead of the image of the family man that most of the astronauts have, we are projecting Fitz as a ladies man. Kind of like James Bond."

"Thanks Cy, you can go now." Fitz dismissed his manager. Spying someone from the other side of the restaurant, he tried to not be so conspicuous. The " someone" was a young reporter who had horned rimmed glasses and a narrow tie. He seemed to be returning the looks that the older man was giving.

Cyrus speeded over to talk and have dinner with the reporter. Nothing , just dinner.

After the girls left, Fitz lit a cigarette and put it between his lips. He seductively blew a ring of smoke in her direction. The man looked like the super spy himself as he wore the white dinner jacket with finesse. He then lifted the scotch to his lip and stopped himself.

"I almost forgot. We haven't even toasted the night yet." Fitz lifted his glass and then he urged Olivia to do the same. "To a beautiful and classy lady. May this be the first of many evenings to come. " they clinked glasses.

Olivia took a sip of her champagne. She hoped that there wouldn't be anymore interruptions. She wanted to really get to know this man. He had told her he wanted to learn as much about her as possible. Her favorite books, favorite songs, favorite things to do in her spare time. She wanted to know more about him that statistics and magazines had written about him. Before this, he had taken her to see a Broadway play "Fiddler on the Roof." It was about the revolution in Russia and a group of Jews who were persecuted . It seemed fruitless to Olivia. Her people had been persecuted too, they just didn't sing and dance about it. Fitz had ordered dinner for the both of them. The waiter just stared at them and then brought their food.

"This looks great. I always enjoy eating real food when I can. " Fitz said as he rubbed his hands together before he started to cut the T bone steak.

"Real food?" Olivia queried.

"Yeah , in space we can't have regular meals because of the space required for equipment and astronauts. So instead we have these lovely freeze dried packets filled with their version of food. You suck them through an opening and they are supposed to fill you up. They are always testing them and they figure that since we eat them , they will use them to feed us."

"Sounds gross."

"They are. This is a vacation for me. On Monday, back to work. I have to start training for my next mission. Hours in the simulator, looking at formulas and calculations, maneuvering in conditions similar to space. " Fitz tried to explain.

"What could be similar to space ?" now Olivia was curious.

"You put on a space suit , with full pack and submerge yourself in a tank of water. The buoyancy is the same as the zero gravity in space. Actually divers, submerge you because you are so heavy on the surface . When you go under the water, its real easy to move. "

This was fascinating to Olivia . She was learning about space and this guy who had expressed an interest in her. "How deep do you go in this tank?"

"About forty feet. " Fitz seemed like it was no big deal. After all , when he was in the navy he had also learned to scuba dive. Forty feet was nothing compared to about a hundred feet under water.

This was kind of scary. She had heard about the life of astronauts and how they risked their lives every day. She had even recalled some of the trips where there were accidents even before they left the ground. People couldn't even imagine what might happen when they talked about walking in space or landing on the moon. Could she afford to get attached to a guy who risked his life all the time?

"How do you breathe?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we are wearing our space suits with life support and communications gear . So we breathe like we are in the atmosphere of space, not like under water. The buoyancy allows us to similate the conditions of zero gravity. We can also see how the life support gear is operating." Fitz explained. "But I am probably boring you."

"On the contrary , I find it fascinating." Olivia was mesmerized by his technical descriptions of the components of the space program. Fitz wasn't sure if she was just patronizing him or was really interested. Most girls had no concept of anything scientific and if they did, they weren't worth his time. There was no doubt in his mind that he liked the wrapping on the pretty package. He especially liked to unwrap the package.

After they finished their dinner, Olivia took him to a small jazz club she knew of. She knew that they couldn't be too public with his profile and her obvious looks. But yet, she wasn't ready to end the evening yet. She did want to get to know this man. He mesmerized her when they talked about space, and politics , and magazines. There was no gossip rags for this girl. She kept up on fashion and also current issues. The trio kept the small crowd entertained.

"Well maybe next time, we can go to a poetry slam in Greenwich Village." She laughed. "If you are up for it."

"I have been reading a book by some poet , I think his name is Kerouac. I found him the last time I was back home in talks about the open road and I like that . It reminds me of space and I think of it every time I see the stars. Don't get me wrong, I do like all kinds of music. Especially that stuff that they call rhythm and blues. The Beatles are alright, its just that they seem to be catering to the masses in their early stuff. Now after they met with the Dalai Lama , some of their stuff is pretty deep. I guess I am lucky. I mean, I could be heading on a plane to get my head shot off. Instead I am doing things that other men only dreamed of a few decades ago. "

Olivia couldn't believe the turn of events of the evening. She was actually having a great conversation with a man. He was valuing her mind and not her body. He didn't even care that she was African American . Others had stopped and stared all night. He would take her hand and then look deep into her eyes as he made each point.

"Well it looks like Cyrus has made a new friend. I worry about him since him and his wife broke up. I introduce him to women and he comes home from the date frustrated and sad. Maybe this guy can find someone for him." Fitz stated.

"I don't know how to say this. But I think that your friend wants a little more than friendship with this guy." Olivia had been around, poets, actors, dancers, singers enough to know about the relationships that develop between two men. At that point, Cyrus and his new friend came over to the table. Cyrus was all excited .

"Fitz, I found this reporter and he wants to do a full story on you before the next mission. He said that everyone wants to know what an astronaut's life is like when he isn't blasting off." Cyrus explained.

The reporter dusted off his hands on his pants and then extended it to Fitz. "James , James Novak, I am a writer for the Post and if you wouldn't mind, I think my readers would love to know what an astronauts life is like. They can't get enough of stories about Alan Shepherd, Gus Grissom, and others going into space. "

"Cyrus is my you want to know about me, he can fill you in. Now if you want quotes , then we can talk. " Fitz said as he looked at Olivia. "I am taking the night off. "

"Why don't we go back to my room and I can tell you all about my boy. He is quite extraordinary and I think your readers would especially love to hear about the missions he flew while he was still in the navy. Really thrilling stuff." Cyrus looked back to Fitz and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I think that's a great idea. Mr Novak, thank you for this article. I know that NASA appreciates any publicity. " Putting his hand on Cyrus shoulder , Fitz smiled. "I put this in your hands. Take care of it."

The two men left together and headed for the Waldorf. Keeping their distance, they still stole glances off of each other. The men exchanged pleasantries and talked about a variety of topics from Broadway shows to football. A couple times their hands brushed each other in the cab which caused the driver to grimace. They would politely excuse themselves with each accidental touch.

Finally they arrived at the hotel, Cyrus pulled the key from his pocket and jingled the ring as he unlocked the door to his room. He barely got in the room when he felt James reaching for him and planting his lips on his. Cyrus immediately slammed the door , locked it from the inside, walked over to the window to make sure the drapes were closed. He then turned off the light and went back to putting his hand on James ' ass. It felt good to be himself. Here he didn't have to put on any pretenses. He could show this man that he had deep feelings for him. James took his glasses off and let Cyrus run his fingers through his hair. James let the warmth of Cyrus body embrace him.

Fitz accompanied Olivia back to her home in Brooklyn. When they got to the front steps, they stopped. Fitz was trying to be the good guy, but it was hard. She dangled her hand and he twirled her around as they debated how the night would end.

"Usually I leave a guy right here after a first date. There would only be one instance that I wouldn't do that." Olivia said coyly.

"And that is." Fitz was curious.

"If the guy said he was on the plane tomorrow to Vietnam and I may never see him again. If he told me that he was headed to a certain death over there. If it would be the last time I would ever touch him. Then that might change things. " Olivia smiled.

"I may not be going to Vietnam, but I am headed somewhere where I might never see you again. I could blow up or my oxygen runs out or the tether might break and I might drift off into space where I would never be heard of again. I think that qualifies as a game changer." Fitz moved closer to her and brushed his lips with hers.

"Yeah that might change things." Olivia continued to kiss him and took his hand and led him up the stairs. They walked as they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello gladiators , I have been tried to work all of my stories and blog so I am finally working on my favorite story right now because I have some time . Glad you have been enjoying the period references in the story and now the story is going to get a little more intense. Please keep the reviews coming because they make me smile

It had been a while since Fitz and Olivia started dating. Long distance relationships are always hard on a couple. This was definitely the case with them. Fitz had returned to Houston and was in training for his next mission. His days now consisted of being in the simulator, working on formulas and calculations, and exhausting tests. When he could, he would call Olivia but their conversations would be limited. It was a few stolen moments here and there. There was no scarcity of letters or gifts though. Fitz was always sending her a note or a gift. She wrapped herself in his NAVY sweatshirt remembering what he smelled like even though all remnants of him were gone.

She tried to busy herself with work and took great pleasure in letting the lunch room letches that she was off the market. Now her evenings were by the television watching shows like "Bewitched" , "I Dream of Jeannie" and "That Girl." She imagined herself as the heroines of these shows as the fun, career gal with the astronaut boyfriend. But then a show came along that she couldn't get enough of. It was about a black woman like herself who had a career and a mother. She had to watch Diahann Carroll as "Julia" because she was a beautiful African American woman like her.

A few days before the launch, Olivia, David, and Abby were seated around the television to watch a science program. Needless to say, Olivia was more excited than her friends. They had all gotten up on a Sunday to see this program since Fitz was going to be interviewed on it as well as the other astronaut.

With the sweatshirt wrapped around her, Olivia scooted forward on the threadbare couch to hear the show. The moderator droned on

"With the US in the space race with the Russians, currently we are winning. Thanks to the hard work and bravery of NASA's astronauts. Today we are joined by two of those men, Capt Jake Ballard and Capt Fitzgerald Grant 3." Fitz had his hair shortened from the last time she had seen him. Olivia looked thoughfully at his dimples and mouth. His biceps bulged from under a LaCoste polo shirt. Jake was dressed in a similar way. It was supposed to be a casual interview.

Upon seeing Jake, Abby begin to sigh. She squinted at the screen to see this other man. "Wow, Capt Ballard is far out !" she exclaimed. David took this as another crack about himself. Abby realized that she had hurt his feelings. He merely cleared his throat to show how he felt. "But not like you, babe." She then kissed him.

Olivia hung on every word her boyfriend said. He sounded so intelligent as he explained technical terms to the audience watching. But Abby was still in the dark.

"Tell me why Quinn hasn't visited again?" asked Abby

"Got arrested." David answered.

"For what ?" she queried

"Peace protest." He said as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn

Finally Abby heard Fitz mention something called an EVA and she was curious of what it was. David was more than happy to show off his intelligence and merely told her that it meant that the astronaut would leave the ship to move about in space. Hearing this, Abby dropped her mouth.

"And you aren't freaking out?" she screamed at Olivia. "I'd die"

Olivia wished she could say she wasn't scared. She wished she could say that she was alright with this but she couldn't . She knew that some girls had boyfriends who were on television or played sports, she had a boyfriend who risked his life and put on a helmet , breathed through a hose , and rode a machine with a ton of explosives in the bottom of it. She knew the odds. This was not a typical profession, but a dangerous one.

"He knows what he is doing, He'll be fine." She told Abby , but more like to reassure herself.

When the light on the camera went off, Fitz made a beeline to the phone. He dialed the number and waited patiently. Out of habit, he put a Marlboro In his mouth. He now had an exclusive contract with them as their spokesman for the New Frontier. He listened intently as he waited for someone to answer the phone.

Abby stretched to pick up the phone. "Hello," she smiled as she recognized the voice at once. "Yes we saw it. Yes she's here." She stretched the cord to reach Olivia who couldn't hide the smile from her face.

"Hi," she squealed

"Hi" he answered back

"How's my sweet baby?" Fitz asked curiously. He really didn't have time to talk but just wanted to hear her voice.

"She's missing her handsome astronaut boyfriend something fierce." Olivia cooed. "You looked like a movie star." She couldn't believe that this rural Southern girl had someone as famous and rich as him. But even if he digged ditches, she would still be in love with him. Her father was a little apprehensive since she was dating a white man. To him white was white and black was black and never the tween shall be. She still had memories of their last phone conversation and it wasn't good.

Jake looked down at his watch. Since the launch was only a few days away, they had to get back and get ready for the flight to Florida. He mouthed the words "Let's go."

Fitz kept laughing and nodding his head. He really did hate to leave her. He made a promise that when he got back to Earth, they would do something special. "Livvie, I am on a deadline here with so many hours to launch. I gotta go . I will call you if I can before liftoff."

Olivia gave her poutiest face into the phone. The oversized sweatshirt was wrapped around her tiny arms. "We are planning on watching the launch on television. But baby, please be careful ." she said in a small voice.

"I will sweet baby." He said in his deep baritone voice.

The line went dead.

The morning sun came up on the Florida coast. It was a gorgeous day except some of the technicians were a little leary of wind conditions and were watching them closely. It may have been early in the morning but there were a million workers preparing at Cape Kennedy. From the men putting the food onto the rocket to the techies checking the ship for oxygen leaks, the team was ready for the mission.

Holding out his arm , Fitz braced himself as the nurse prepared the needle for the blood test. Making a fist just caused his biceps to bulge more. She had to keep herself from staring at the fine specimen standing in front of her. Done with that , she asked him to open his shirt so she could check his heart. Breathing in and out caused her to sigh as she viewed his six pack abs and muscular body. Another nurse was having the same reaction on Jake as she performed the pre flight ritual. This was just to make sure that there would be no health surprises once they were in orbit. Quite a few astronauts were grounded at the last minute because of failing the physical.

Examining the papers , the flight surgeon looked up and said. "Gentleman, you are cleared for launch. Have a good flight." Buttoning their shirts, the two astronauts walked down the hall to breakfast. Fitz spotted an empty office and had to get to a phone.

"Calling the girlfriend?" Jake laughed. "If I did that , I would be on the phone for hours. "

"We all can't be Roger Healey , can we ?" Fitz laughed. Dialing the number, he knew she would be there. It was still early in the morning and she had work that morning. The bosses at the advertising agency would probably let them watch the launch on a set there.

He just wanted to savor the flavor of the cigarette in his mouth. He knew at a certain point that he could no longer smoke. Not with all the combustible fuels and oxygen around. One false move and everything would be gone. So as the phone rang, he sucked in the tobacco goodness.

Olivia had a princess phone installed in her bedroom. Actually it was so she could have her private moments. She stood in front of the mirror teasing her straightened her as she wrapped it in a powder pink bow. To the left of the mirror was his picture in a frame. He had that same carefree smile that she had grown to love. The hair was longer than when she saw him on television. In his hands, he held a space helmet and was wearing a white astronaut suit with his name proudly stitched on it.

The phone rang and she grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Baby, its me. I wanted to call you before I had to suit up. After that all communication is cut off."

Fitz explained.

She was trying to not worry. "I'm glad you did." She lied.

"Now all I am doing is going for a walk. Understand? Just a walk nothing more." Fitz was trying to reassure her. He himself was a little bit uneasy because of a dream he had last night. The EEG went off the charts as his REMs were being monitored. He was a little petrified that this would be one more flag that would keep him on the ground. He dreamt that he was out of the spaceship and drifting a long with out a care in the world and then he would hear a snap and his precious tether would catapult him deep into space. He would scream but no one could hear him. The dream woke him and made him lay in a pool of sweat. He hoped this wouldn't cut him from the mission.

Fitz knew his time was limited. "I need for you to be my brave girl. Can you do that for me? I promise we can spend some time together when I am done. "

"Okay. We are going to watch the launch . " Olivia nervously tugged on the cord and looked at the picture of Fitz.

"Captain!" one of the technicians said to hurry him along. "We need to get you suited up."

"Liv I have got to go, sweet baby. Now when I am on television I will wave to you. " Fitz tried to pull away from the phone but hearing her voice was giving him more courage than he had ever had before. He now had a reason to be the best man he could. He had someone in his corner that was proud of him. His father just saw the space program as one more rung towards the Presidency, possibly running in 72 or 75. He knew Dick Nixon and planned to use that fact to get Fitz into the White House. Big Jerry even had a bride picked out for his son. He thought he had it all planned out.

"Okay babe, be careful up there." Olivia said as she blew him a kiss over the phone. Fitz blew her a kiss as well. "Bye my sweet baby."

"How sweet." The technician said sarcastically as he led the men to the suit up room

Fitz and Jake sat down in the large chairs as the technicians went to work. Ground crew had only one job get the astronauts suited up , hook up all monitors, and connect the suits to the pressure gauge. Each techie was assigned to one astronaut. Fitz looked down as the techie pulled the suit over his feet and had him get up to pull it up and fasten it. There was even a device in it so they wouldn't even have to worry about the bathroom. It had to be fastened before the suit was pulled up. The next thing to go on was a cap that connected to the headsets for communication. Lastly , came the helmet. Oxygen began to pump through it allowing the men to breathe even though they were still on the ground. From this point on, these ground crew men were the lifeline to these two men.

Walking through the halls , the teams clapped as Fitz and Jake walked by . All they could do at this point was give the thumbs up. The helmets didn't allow any body to talk . They had a place to be and that was in the trailer that would take them to the launch pad. The ride drove them past other pads that would be used for other missions. Fitz thought that one of them would be that ship that would take him to the moon. Each mission was one step closer at this point.

Arriving at the tower, the group climbed into the elevator and it moved up to the capsule on the rocket. The ground captain opened the hatch on the capsule and the astronauts climbed in . It was necessary to secure them and belt them in before any of the final checks could be done. A patch test was conducted to make sure that the capsule seal could not be penetrated once in orbit. The seal was placed and then the crew sat on their backs as the launch clock began. Mission control sent calculations and checked equiptment . Fitz echoed back the adjustments as he made each of them.

The clock ticked down and the quiet hum of the instrument panel became the loud roar of the engines. Olivia bit her nails nervously as the smoke came out of the rocket on the television set. She had no desire to go to work and called in sick for that day. How could she concentrate when Fitz was going into space? Abby decided to be the good friend and planted herself next to her.

"I give you this, if it was my boyfriend on that ship . I couldn't handle it." Abby admitted. "You are as brave as him."

"I know he will be alright . He has to ." Olivia sobbed into Abby's shoulder.

As the engines revved up , the mighty rocket sent off a rumbling that caused the ship to literally shake. Fitz had to make a comical comment to take the edge off. He said into headset. "The whole ship is shaking . Reminds me of home.." Mission control laughed at his reference to California.

"Gemini Five are we a go?" the voice came from the board.

"We are a go." Fitz echoed.

At that point the mighty rocket climbed toward the heavens and cleared the tower. Olivia said a quiet prayer as she watched the man she loved venture into the darkest reaches of outer space.


End file.
